Please be Mine
by Keiran Yuy
Summary: Heero is a woman-hater,kinda. Then because of a deal made by his mother and a priestess named Relena, his world turned upside-down


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and Tattoon Master along with it's characters. And I am not making any profit out of this no-good fic so please don't sue this poor girl.  
  
Hello Minna!!!!! It's me, keiran! So how have ya been? Well, I guess? Enough chitchatting. I'm here on a new story again. I hope you will read and review this HYxRP fic. Though it's from an alternate world and time line, it's still them but a bit OOC.well not a bit but..just read and review this no-good fic okkies? Thanks!  
  
Summary: Heero Yuy is an average boy on the street, well not so average I guess. Then as he was walking home, a priestess from a faraway tribe appeared before him claiming that he is her husband. From here, his life became so much complicated and his exciting adventures along with his friends and his "wife" became so out-of-the-world that everything changes.  
  
Please be mine  
  
-Destiny is written, so it happens-  
(Prologue)  
  
It was a dark night and the view of the mountain ranges have been slightly obscured by the dark. Though the white caps of the mountains are still faintly noticeable. But as we look at the mountains closely, we see a single mountain that bears a symbol in it. It's like a flower with an eye on it. Below it are caves and a plain wherein tents are neatly scattered. A huge bonfire could be seen between it. And as we venture inside a particular tent, two individuals are kneeling in front of each other. Laurine Yuy, a middle-aged woman was facing the person who could grant her wishes at heart. The priestess of the Tattoon tribe is also kneeling in front of her.  
  
" For centuries I have tried to remain this isolated, if an outsider finds us, they do not live to tell a tale about it." She opened her eye that isn't obscured by those clothes covering her whole body and three-fourth of her face. " So.why should we spare you?"  
  
"I left behind a dying civilization. The tattoon powers is our only hope. I.want.to.use.tattoon.power."  
  
Moments passed by and the priestess stood up. A tattoo appeared on her left hand growing viciously red as he raised it. Then a yellow light appeared on her palm forming it into a spear.  
  
"You shall not be spared!"  
  
Laurine Yuy was now trembling but determination is still evident in her eyes. "I will give you anything you want.all I have.aaaahhhh!!!!!" she fainted.  
  
Something fell from her unconscious body and the priestess kneeled down to look at it. A locket. Inside is a picture of a family. Laurine Yuy, his husband and a boy with deep Prussian eyes and unruly dark brown hair. She stared at the boy, eyes full of interest and determination.  
  
"Anything I want?"  
  
It was a lazy afternoon and Heero Yuy was walking down the alley. His face was as stoic as ever. He was about to pass under a bridge when suddenly he heard a scream.  
  
" Hey knock it off!" the girl was resisting so hard. " Stop! I will scream!"  
  
A boy with a huge goofy grin approached her. " Go ahead so we could hear what other noises you could make as well."  
  
The girl again refused to give in and tried to get away but the boy got hold of her arm."  
  
"Help!!!"  
  
"Come here.do you want to dance babe?"  
  
"Let go!!!!!"  
  
The boy was holding her close when suddenly a kick to his face made him fly face-first to the pavement.  
  
"Ouch! What was that?"  
  
"Maniac kick will adjust your brain baka!"  
  
"Oh, it's you Heero my ol' buddy." Duo stood up and approached the girl. Another boy arrived.  
  
"Hi Quatre!" " Hello Duo, Heero. What's going on here?"  
  
" Uhmm.This girl is a friend of mine from junior high and I'm taking her to the dance."  
  
" I'm still in jun-----" the girl wasn't able to finish her words because Duo clamped a hand in her mouth.  
  
" Why do you have to do pathetic things to ask a girl out for a date?"  
  
The girl approached to Heero and looked up to him flirtasiously. "Hi I'm Caitlin Noventa. You're so handsome! Wanna date me?"  
  
" Why should I? So you could flash you ass and flirt on the street when I'm not looking? No thanks!" He then shrugged off snobbishly and walked away helding his hand up as to wave to Quatre and Duo.  
  
" Hey! I should have known you had a boyfriend you jerk! You stupid gay!" She raised her middle finger at him.  
  
" Deep down he is a hopeless romantic." Quatre said.  
  
" It's too bad that every girl who meets him ends up killing him." Duo laughed.  
  
Then out of nowhere, the mysterious priestess appeared on the roof. " I found him." she said in a whisper.  
  
It was nighttime and Heero nearly reached home.  
  
'Why would I complicate my life with something useless and unstable as a woman' he thought.  
  
Then wild wind began hitting in his direction. As he look up, he noticed that it was forming up on something or rather someone.  
  
" I found you!" the creature said.  
  
" Who are you?" he shouted. "Show me your face if you want something from me."  
  
The creature then raised its hand and a red tattoo glowing red appeared. Then yellow light appeared from its hands forming a spear. It attacked Heero with great precision but he was able to evade it. It continued to attack and Heero continued to dodge it knowing he had no weapon to use to counter-attack.  
  
" Who are you!!!" he asked again. He grabbed the creature's clothes as it leapt to reveal a very beautiful and sexy girl with a blonde hair and striking violet eyes. Heero was dead shocked and because of this the girl grab the chance to strike. While she is still in the air, she split the spear into two and did it. It came in contact with Heero's forehead forming an x. The wound was so light that it was obvious that the girl didn't mean to kill him nor hurt him. 'But why?' Heero asked himself. Then the girl approached him, held his cheeks, and kissed the wound.  
  
A window in Heero's apartment opened to reveal Duo who is about to look if Heero arrived or not. He was really shocked because of the scene unfolded right before his eyes. A girl wearing skimpy clothes: a green halter-top and a skimpy shirt that is so short that her green cycling was seen. This girl was kissing his bestfriend.  
  
Then the girl held back still holding his cheeks. " In keeping with the tattoon custom you've just become my eternal husband."  
  
"I'm your husband?" Heero asked still shocked by the turn of events. " No way!" Dou backed up.  
  
" I've come from a distant land. Looking for you is like looking for a drop of water in the middle of the desert. But now I've found you.."she then collapsed, the locket dropped to the ground with a THUD!  
  
"Huh?" Heero exclaimed while catching her.  
  
TBC=^-^=  
  
Well, that's it. Questions, Suggestions, Constructive criticisms, whatever you can say about this no-good fic please tell me, ok? You can e-mail me okkies. Anywayy please review pls and make me write more, pweetty pwwweeaassseee! Lolz! 


End file.
